Someone
by tragical
Summary: LEAVING AS IS.I might get bored. Or get the right motivation
1. Brother and Sister

"Jay!" Kaylie Robertson called out across the airport, running to her older brother. She smiled at the sight of him, his framilar blond hair, deep brown eyes. She was so happy to see him, it had been about 5 years. Ever since Jay moved to the states, Kaylie had missed him to death. Even when she was known as Jay Robertson's kid sister, she missed him.  
  
"Kaylie," Jay replied to her, giving her a hug. He smiled, it was great to see her again. 5 years, she had been 10 when he moved, now she was grown into a lively teenager. When he moved, he had missed her. They were still close, even though they were 8 years apart. She had grown her hair out, since she had been little, she had had a boycut haircut, but now her hair was sitting at her shoulder blades.  
  
"I can't believe it's you Jay, I can't believe I'm here," she said, in an excited way as she walked with her brother to luggage claim. He put his arm over her shoulder.  
  
"I can't believe your here Kay, it's way too great," he replied to her smiling. They shared the same eyes, and hair colour. Well, mostly the same hair colour. She had light pink streaks everywhere on her head, but that was Kay. They grabbed her few bags, three to be exact and headed out of the airport.  
  
"so how was the flight?" he asked, as they got into his car. She laughed at this.  
  
"How do you think a 20 hour flight is? It was soo boring," she said, shaking her head, making him laugh. This made Jay think back to the morning...  
  
-That Morning-  
  
"So your sister's coming in today?" Erika Spalding asked her boyfriend, as they sat down for breakfast in the busy house.  
  
"Sister?" Nikki asked, sipping her orange juice. Jay was about to speak when Ava jumped in.  
  
"Wait, did I not mention that? Sorry folks, Jay's sister is coming to town for a while I think, staying in the spare room downstairs, care to explain more Jay?"  
  
He laughed, "Sure, she 15, close to Bradin, her name's Kaylie or Kay-"  
  
"Hah, Jay and Kay," laughed Bradin, getting a laugh from Jay.  
  
"Yah, we should get over that rhyming name thing right now, anyway, our parents are taking this couples vacation thing, and they think it would be best for Kay to come out here, they need their space," Jay said, kinding of silencing the table. They were all thinking the same thing but no one would speak.  
  
"It sounds like they want to get rid of her," Derrick said, saying what was on everyone's mind.  
  
"Derrick!" Johnny said, "Don't say that,"  
  
"It's okay though," Jay said,"That's exactly what they are doing, my parents aren't the nicest people," He sighed and got up. The whole table was at a silence.  
  
"Well, I'm headed to the airport, bye all," he said, going down and kissing Erika on the cheek. And with that he was gone.  
  
"That must be worse than losing your parents, having them not want you," Bradin said quietly, taking his dishes.  
  
"Just be nice about it, you know, don't mention it," Susanna said, starting the dishes.  
  
Bradin gave a smile, "Don't worry, I will,"  
  
-Present Time-  
  
"So, why don't you go over where I'll be staying again?" Kay asked her brother, who laughed once again.  
  
"Ava Gregory's house, her nephews Derrick and Bradin and her neice Nikki live with her, I'm a part room mate." he said, explaining it to her again.  
  
"Is that all? A nice happy family of five?" she said, picturing the people in her head.  
  
"No, some good friend's of Ava's live there too, Johnny and Susanna," Jay finished up with smiling. Kay gave a stiff smile, then dropped it.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jay asked, turning down a couple of streets.  
  
"Nothing really, I should be happy, but it will just be so different, going from an empty house, with like no rules to this, a full house with like 4 adults around," she said slowly, thinking about everyone in the house.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be fine, you'll get used to it, and they'll love you," Jay said, pulling up to a nice house.  
  
"Are you sure I can stay here? I'm not going to be any trouble to everyone will I?" she asked, getting out of the car.  
  
"No, don't worry!" Jay said, laughing at how worried his sister was.  
  
Kay took a deep breath and grabbed her lightest bag, "Here goes nothing,"  
  
alright, this is my very first Summerland story, so be nice, not too sure about the show, iv only seen about 5 eppies! anyway, enjoy this and review! Alright, i have a question for a more dedicated summerland watcher, Bradin have an enemy type person? Name and reputation of this guy maybe? it would help alot! anyway, i dont know much about jay's family, so most of that was kinda made up..anyway, i hope you liked it! review please, good bad or ideas always appreciated! 


	2. Meet the Family

"C'mon Kay, don't be stubborn, I never remembered you being shy about meeting new people," Jay said, motioning to the front door. Kay rolled her eyes, and walked up behind him, letting him in first. This time it was different for Kay, she was slightly shy. She was about to meet the people she was going to be living with for the next while, so she had the right to be worried.  
  
"Hey family, we're home," Jay called out, walking in. Kay followed him in, seeing a few heads pop out from the kitchen, a few smiling faces. A little boy who looked about 8, a woman with darker skin with a nice smile and a woman with blonde hair who Kay guessed to be Ava, because she seemed to be running the whole place.  
  
"Oh hey Jay, and this must be Kaylie, Hi, welcome to Playa Linda, I'm Ava," spoke Ava, walking from the kitchen, giving her a hug. Kay hugged back, throwing a look to Jay, who was laughing.  
  
"Um hi, and thanks," Kay said, breaking away from the hug. When she looked around again, she saw about 3 other people in the living room.  
  
"Alright, Kay, this is Derrick, Susanna, Johnny, Bradin, and Nikki, and everyone this is Kay," Jay said, motioning to all the people. Kay just smiled and nodded, hearing them all say thier own 'Hey and Hello's' but she had tuned out, trying to remember all the names.  
  
"Um, hi.." she said, obviously uncomfortable.  
  
"OK then, Kaylie, you'll be rooming downstairs in the spare room, Bradin's room is down there too, you need any help with your bags?" spoke up the older guy in the group who Kay remembered to be Johnny.  
  
"It's okay, my bell hop has that taken care of," she said, glancing over at Jay.  
  
"Ha ha, nice try Kay," Jay said, dropping the bags, "You can carry these yourself," She sighed but smiled.  
  
"You know what I just noticed, I complete this ratio here," she said, all of them looking lost, "You know, now its one adult to each kid, 4 to 4," She said this, trying to make a joke, but no one really caught on.  
  
"Wow, tough crowd," she said under her breath.  
  
"I can help you with your bags," spoke up Bradin, "I'll have to show you to your room anyway," She smiled at him, in a grateful way.  
  
"Thanks, lead the way," she said, grabbing another one of her bag's and letting him take one. He lead her over to the stairs and they headed down them, and Bradin stopped at a room.  
  
"This will be your room, and mines across the hall," he said, motioning to his, "And the laundry room is down here too,"  
  
"Thanks," she said to him, walking into the small room. True it was small, with a bed, a small dresser and windows high up on the wall but it would be cozy. She took a seat on the bed and smiled. Bradin watched her from the door, thinking of how she looked like Jay but obviously she was different from him.  
  
"so, are you a surfer like Jay?" he asked her, breaking her from her thoughts.  
  
"Oh, um, not really, I do it in my spare time, I just swim more often," she said, "You know, we could talk better if you actually came in, I don't bite,"  
  
"Alright," Bradin said, walking into her new room and taking a seat beside her on the bed.  
  
"Are you a surfer then?" she asked him.  
  
"yah," he replied to her. She smiled, picturing him as a surfer.  
  
"So what do you do around Playa Linda for fun? Other than the obvious surfing?"  
  
"Well surfing is a big thing here, really big, so is other stuff on the beach, but theres the board walk, movies, normal stuff,"  
  
"Good, this place seems just like Austrailia, really high on beachy stuff, I love that,"  
  
"Well, then you've come to the right place" Bradin said, smiling.  
  
"So Bradin right? What's your story?"  
  
"My story?"  
  
"Yah, why do you live with your aunt?" She saw his face fade, so she backed away from the subject.  
  
"Oh sorry, seems like a touchy subject," she said but he carried on.  
  
"It's alright, my parents died in a car accident, a couple months ago, we were left with out aunt,"  
  
"I see thats harsh, but your lucky in a way, your parents must have loved you, mine wanted to get rid of me,"  
  
"I'm sure they love you," Bradin said slowly, not to sure of what to say.  
  
"Yah, deep down maybe, anyway..."  
  
"Moving on, want me to give you the tour of the house and maybe show you around?"  
  
"Sure, sounds fun, I'll unpack later," she replied getting up. They walked upstairs, and Bradin showed her around, amongst all the people. They had a pretty big house, which suited Kay fine, she was used to big houses.  
  
"I'm gonna go show Kaylie around, is that okay?" Bradin called to the various adults that were sitting in the kitchen.  
  
"yes, fine, have fun," Ava called out.  
  
"Bradin, take her by the shop later, I'll be there," said Jay.  
  
"Alright, let's go then," Bradin said to Kay, and they walked out the door, heading down to the beach.  
  
"So do you go by Kaylie or Kay?" he asked her, as they walked through the sand.  
  
"Both, but more Kay, you know with the whole Jay and Kay thing," she joked, smiling.  
  
"Well, this is obviously the beach, rode my first wave right out there," he said, pointing to some random spot in the water.  
  
"You remember the spot in the water? Impressive," she laughed, making him smile.  
  
"Yah, it is," he said, then he stopped walking seeing Derrick run up to him.  
  
"Bradin, come see how big our sand castle is getting, I think it'll be a new record or something," Derrick told his brother, running back down the beach to where a little girl about his age was builing on a sand castle.  
  
"Well dont just stand there Bradin, let's go, I wanna see this thing," Kay cried, laughing, running down the beach. Bradin just laughed and followed her. They stopped where Derrick had stopped, and Kay smiled.  
  
"That is pretty big, I'm very impressed," she said, making Derrick smile.  
  
"Thanks, what do you think Bradin?" Derrick asked, happy that Kay liked it.  
  
"It's very..um..sandy and big," Bradin said, which made Kay laugh. They started back down the beach.  
  
"It's very sandy huh?" she laughed at him.  
  
"It is sand, and I see you are easily impressed," he said, both of them laughing. He showed her around the rest of the beach area and they stopped at the surf shop. Kay smiled when she saw it, thinking of the days when she was little and all Jay would do was hang around shops like this.  
  
"Hey Jay," she said, laughing dumbly at her own silly rhyme.  
  
"Hey guys, oh and Kay, this is the shop I've been telling you about," Jay said, smiling at his sister.  
  
"I've always pictured you in a shop like this, it suits you," she smiled at her brother.  
  
"Oh and since you couldn't bring your board from home, you can use any in the shop if you ever want to," Jay said smiling.  
  
"Really? Jay, I love you!" she cried out, going to look at the boards. Jay smiled and started to talk to Bradin.  
  
"So, how's she doing?" he asked him.  
  
"She said she likes it here, she seems really fun too," Bradin said, smiling.  
  
"Yah, I think she'll do fine here"

* * *

and scene! lol thanks for the reviews from the first chap! some of you helped a lot! yaay! R&R! thanks for reading! yah, not too much drama there, more like lots of talking but look forward to drama next chp! I hope! 


	3. Shopping with Secrets

"Bradin, I have one last question for you," Kay said smiling at the doorway to his room.  
  
"Alright, ask away, even though I think I told you like every single detail of my life today," he said, making her laugh.  
  
"You a single guy or what?" she asked him, smiling. She wasn't really that interested in him but he was cute.  
  
"No, girlfriend, her name's Sarah," he said, thinking of his blonde girlfriend, "Why do you ask? You like what you see?"  
  
She laughed again, "No, I was just wondering,"  
  
"What about you? Did you leave your boyfriend to move out here?" he asked her, wondering as well.  
  
"No, just a couple of summers ago, there was this one guy who came to Austrailia on vaycay, but his letters stopped, we were close that summer though, but since then nothing," she said, sighing and thinking of her old flame.  
  
"Aww, that must really suck, and now I have a question for you,"  
  
"Alright, go ahead,"  
  
"Shouldn't you be like really tired right now? With the whole time change and all, you know, jet lag?"  
  
"Time is nothing to me, you could find me up in the middle of the night doing yoga, not tired at all," she said, yawning, "Except for now, I guess I am tired, goodnight then,"  
  
"G'night,"  
  
&&&  
  
"So if you only surf in your spare time, what was that?" Bradin asked Kay the next morning, really amazed by her surfing skill. She smiled and shrugged, walking back up to the house, her borrowed surf board sitting under her arm.  
  
"I guess it's in my blood or something, but not from my mom's side of the family, she has no balance at all," Kay said, smiling.  
  
"That must be the reason, because people told me I'm a natural, you must be like super natural or something," Bradin said in all seriousness, making her laugh. They walked into the house, to the smell of breakfast. True, Kay had gotten up early to surf and Bradin joined her, and it was all before breakfast.  
  
"Where have you two been?" was the first question asked when the walked into the house. Bradin gave his aunt and Jay a surprised look, both of them obviously worried.  
  
"We were out surfing, what's the problem?" Bradin asked glancing over at Kay who had an identical look of surprise on her face.  
  
"Why didn't you leave a note? Or tell someone?" Jay asked, with both of the teens looking over at Derrick, who was sitting on the couch.  
  
"We didn't think of leaving a note," Kay said.  
  
"And we told Derrick and he said he would tell you when you got up," Bradin said, giving his brother a look.  
  
"It, uh, slipped my mind?" Derrick stated innocently, shrugging.  
  
"Bradin, you should know better, and next time, leave a note don't tell your brother," Ava said, shaking her head and heading back to the kitchen. Kay and Bradin both took a seat at the table too, Kay having toast while Bradin enjoyed his cereal. After a while, Johnny and Susanna had left for work, and Jay was just leaving.  
  
"So family, or part family, part people I am getting to know and I live with, is there a mall here in Playa Linda?" Kay asked, putting her dishes away in the sink.  
  
"Yah, a little bit passed the board walk, definite walking distance," Bradin said, doing the same with his dishes.  
  
"I could take you there, I need to get some new lip gloss anyway, how about it?" Nikki said, in an excited sort of way.  
  
"Sure, sounds fun, is that okay..uh..Ava?" Kay said, kind of nervously.  
  
"Yah, go ahead," Ava said, smiling. Kay smiled, and Nikki's face lit up.  
  
"Alright, let's go then," Kay said, motioning to the door. She and Nikki walked to the mall, talking like they were old friends.  
  
"So what else is there to do for fun here? I mean other than the beach, which can get boring after living beside one your whole life?" Kay asked as they walked.  
  
"Well, the mall isn't too much, but for a smaller town like this, it's pretty good, but not much else. You have to make your own fun, you know?" Nikki replied, kicking some rocks at her feet.  
  
"I'm pretty good at making my own fun," Kay said smiling as they reached the mall. Nikki laughed and they headed through the mall, Kay stopping at the shoe store.  
  
"I need some new sandals, let's go" she said, walking into the mall, Nikki trailing.  
  
"How long have you and your brothers lived here?" Kay asked her, as they browsed the shoes.  
  
"Almost two months, around mid june," Nikki said, walking over to the sandals. Kay found her perfect pair of sandals, flipflops which were a pale pink.  
  
"My friend Amber has those, they are so comfy," Nikki said as they checked out. Kay pulled some money out of her wallet and looked up at the cashier, and her eyes widened.  
  
"Kaylie? Is that you?" the guy asked, smiling.  
  
Kay smiled, "oh my god, Tanner!"  
  
ok thats all for now, im kinda stuck...but thats okay, now this tanner guy, last name? im not sure about it and hes blonde rite?  
thanks so much to grullo-cowgirl, you rock! how old is tanner anyway? thanks for reading and review!! oh and i checked the epi recap thingy at a webby and iv seen the last 5 eppys but i missed the others! 


	4. Follow Your Heart

"Um, sorry to break this up, but we have to go," Nikki said, grabbing Kay's wrist and pulling her out of the store. Kay gave back a lingering glance at the cashier, and he called back they would talk later.  
  
"What was that?" Kay asked as the left the mall. Nikki sighed and shooke her head, unsure of what to say.  
  
"What was that?" Nikki repeated, "How do you know Tanner Smith?"  
  
"Old flame," she said smiling,"A couple of summers ago he stayed in Sydney with his family for the summer, we spent like everyday together, I can't believe he lives here!"  
  
"Are you kidding?" Nikki said sighing.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Kay asked, defending him.  
  
"I can't explain this, your brother will,"  
  
"Great,"  
  
&&&  
  
"Is Jay here?" Nikki asked as she walked into the kitchen to where Bradin was sitting with Sarah.  
  
"I think he's at the shop, why?" Bradin asked, seeing a confused look on Kay's face.  
  
"She is um..friends with Tanner Smith actually," Nikki said walking out, motioning for Kay to follow.  
  
"Really? Whoa," Bradin said, giving Kay a surprised look.  
  
"What is wrong with Tanner, am I missing something?" Kay asked, confused.  
  
"Actually you are missing a few things, let's go," Nikki said, motioning to the door now. Kay just sighed and followed the eager girl. They walked over to the shop, Nikki rushing to get there but Kay kept smiling and took her time. She couldn't believe it was him, Tanner, her old boyfriend. True, he was a year older than her but not by much because of her January birthday.  
  
"Kay, can you hurry up?" Nikki called back to her, and she jogged up to her a bit.  
  
"Sorry, I was just thinking," she said, shrugging.  
  
"I still can't believe you were like with Tanner Smith," Nikki said, walking into the shop.  
  
"I really need an explanation, this is killing me," Kay said, leaning against the counter getting a look from Jay.  
  
"Need an explanation about what?" he asked, wondering what was bothering his sister.  
  
"Tell him," Nikki said, pointing her head.  
  
"What?" Jay asked again.  
  
"OK, we were at the shoe store, we got to the check out and an old friend was working there, he used to stay in Austrailia in the summer, and everyone is acting like hes a bad person" she said, rolling her eyes. Jay thought for a second then turned to Nikki.  
  
"She said he wasn't just a friend, in her words an old flame, and it was our favourite surfer Tanner Smith," Nikki said, seeing Jay's reaction.  
  
"Are you kidding? Is this a sick joke or something?" he asked, with widened eyes.  
  
"Is what a sick joke?" spoke a voice from behind him, Erika.  
  
"It's nothing, we'll talk later Kay, for now, this is Erika, and Erika this is my sister Kay," Jay said forcing a smile.  
  
"Hi," Kay said lamely.  
  
"Hey, nice to finally meet you, Jay talks to highly of you," Erika said, laughing.  
  
"Thanks big brother, now please explain to me about-" but he cut her off.  
  
"Later," he said, turning to talk to Erika. Kay just sighed and walked away, trying her best to find her way back to the house because Nikki had left ahead of her. She couldn't find the house by walking around on the roads so she went to the next best place, the beach. She had slipped into her new sandals, and walked down the beach slowly, looking at each house.  
  
She spotted it quickly but didn't feel like heading 'home' yet. Instead, she headed over to the huge mountain of rocks sitting on the shoreline, it looked like a good getaway. She quickly climbed up the rocks, seeing Bradin sitting lying there and she suddenly, turned around in case he was there with his girlfriend.  
  
"Kay, you don't have to leave, I'm here alone," Bradin said, in a broodish kind of tone. She smiled a bit and walked back up, taking a seat beside him. For a while they just sat there, Kay hugging her knees to her chest, thinking about the problem with Tanner. She broke out of her thoughts, hearing Bradin sigh.  
  
"Life got you down or what?" she asked, joking a bit. He gave a limp smile, and shrugged.  
  
"I'm deeper than down, I'm like rock bottom," he said, rolling his eyes. She laughed at his weak joke, then stopped.  
  
"I've been there before, what's wrong?" she asked, him not replying at first, "Wait, you don't have to tell me, you did just meet me, scratch the idea,"  
  
"No, its okay," he said, smiling a bit at her outburst, "How would you feel if your girlfriend or boyfriend just told you that she is moving away to go to a boarding school?"  
  
"Whoa, that would be a lot to take in, but I would see it from his point of view and probably feel exactly how you feel right now," Kay said, looking intently at the the ocean in front of them.  
  
"I don't know what to do, what happens if she leaves then she comes back and I've moved on? What am I supposed to tell her?" he asked, seemingly upset.  
  
"It really depends if you want her right now, I mean think about her and think is this the person I want to be tied to even if she is across the country?" Kay said, not moving her eyes.  
  
"I guess you're right,"  
  
"But you don't have to listen to me, don't go breaking up with the girl because I am full of emotions and hormones, follow your heart," she said, making him laugh.  
"Don't worry, I will, what are you so upset about anyway?" he asked her.  
  
"What makes you think I'm upset?" she said, looking him in the eye.  
  
"I just assumed I guess, people always find there way up these rocks when something is wrong, so..."  
  
"Don't feel bad, I kind of am upset I guess, do you know Tanner Smith?"  
  
Bradin's eyes widened and he sighed, "Ya, I do why?"  
  
"Remember last night I was telling you about the guy who came down to Austrailia one summer, and we were insepreable?"  
  
"It was Tanner?"  
  
"Ya, but what's so bad about him?"  
  
"I can't tell you, your brother can, but if you do decide to um.. get back together with this guy, just be careful,"  
  
"Um..thanks, I think,"  
  
"Like you told me, follow your heart,"

* * *

alright, thats all for now, can u see why this chap is titled what it is!! woohoo!! R&R! yaay! i no the likelyness of tanner being the guy and he and her reuniting in Playa Linda isnt too likely, but i really needed a piece of drama in here so there it is, 


	5. Old Friends meet Ice Cream

"Kay, I need to talk to you," spoke up Jay after dinner that night. Everyone turned to them, as if they wanted to listen in. Jay of course gave them all a look, then motioned his head outside for Kay to follow him. She just sighed and stood up, walking outside and down to the beach. She took a seat in the sand, running her toes through the warm sand.  
  
"When I motioned outside, I was thinking on the porch, but this will work," he said, taking a seat next to her.  
  
"I knew it would," she said, smiling at him. He took a deep breath, breathing in the crisp air coming off the ocean.  
  
"Alright, want to tell me more about this whole Tanner thing?" he asked her, out flat.  
  
She sighed, still not knowing what was wrong with Tanner, "A couple summers ago his family lived in Austrailia for the summer and we were close, what is wrong with him?"  
  
"How close?" Jay asked her, avoiding her last question.  
  
"I don't know, I kissed him..." she trailed off, shrugging.  
  
"Kay," he said with a sigh,"You are not making this easy for me,"  
  
"What? What is wrong with Tanner? Please tell me," she said, through her teeth.  
  
"He's not the best guy around, he has a bad reputation, including around us,"  
  
"Us being?"  
  
"Us being everyone in the house, pretty much enemies with Bradin, and he's got bad rep with me and Erika,"  
  
"You are hiding something, what did he do? I can tell you are hiding something Jay, what?"  
  
"Uh, fine. He um..how should I say this...he tried to take advantage of Erika," he spat out, not making eye contact with her.  
  
"Oh, but that's in the past right? He's got to be better by now," she said, defending her old friend.  
  
"I don't know about that. Why? Are you actually planning on seeing him?"  
  
"yes, he's an old friend, there is nothing wrong with him"  
  
"You are not going to see him Kay, he is bad news,"  
  
"What do you mean I am not going to see him? Are you forbiding me or something?" she asked taken back, talking louder now.  
  
"I guess, I don't want anything to happen to you,"  
  
"Jay, in case you haven't noticed, I'm a big girl, not your kid sister, nothing is going to happen to me," she said, louder this time.  
  
"I know you're a 'big girl' Kay, don't pull that line and you are still not seeing him, that's final,"  
  
"Are you kidding? Do you really think saying that's final will stop me from seeing my friend, you need to get with the times! Don't worry so much Jay, he is just my FRIEND" she said, lingering around the word friend. She jumped up and walked down the beach, away from him, away from the house, away from everything.  
  
"Kay!" he called out after her, but she didn't stop. She wouldn't turn back to him, she didn't need this from him right now. First, her parents send her off to the states because they were having marriage problems. Right, marriage problems, she knew she was in the way. Second, she comes to town to a whole new life and her brother is soo different, it's just not fair. Then he goes off and does this, fobidding her to see an old friend because of something that was in his past.  
  
"Whatever happened to forgive and forget?" she said to helself as she walked down the beach. She had a thought of going off and finding Tanner, to talk to him but she had no idea where he would be. She looked at her watch, it was about 6:20, he might still be working. She headed in the direction of the mall, carefully tracing her steps from earlier. She found the mall quick enough and she headed into the shoe store, practicly running Tanner over.  
  
"Kaylie," he said slowly, helping her regain her stance.  
  
"Hey," she said, walking out with him.  
  
"What are you doing here? I mean, I can't believe you're here, in Playa Linda, in the States," he trailed off, walking beside her.  
  
"Family issues," she said simply, smiling at him.  
  
"Who are you staying with? You were with that Westerly kid earlier,"  
  
"My brother is Jay Robertson, runs the surf shop, and I am staying with that Westerly kid," she said, shrugging a bit.  
  
"Your brother is Jay? Are you allowed to be here?"  
  
"Probably not, I heard about your reputation here," They had walked out of the mall and they were on the beach again.  
  
"Yah, I was a badass, but I've changed now, believe me," he said respectivly. She didn't know if she could believe it or not, she wanted to but a part of her didn't. She had to believe him, they went back, she knew him so well.  
  
"I believe you," she said, crossing her arms for a bit of warmth.  
  
"Want to go get some ice cream or something?" he asked her, stopping at a little ice cream shop.  
  
"I don't have any money on me," she said, shrugging off the idea.  
  
"It's on me," he said, with a willingness in his eyes.  
  
"Alright then," she said, smiling at him. They walked in and headed up to the counter.  
  
"Wait, let me order for you, see if I still know you favourite," he said, with a smirk. Of course, he still did, ordering her a cookie dough cone and a mint chocolate for himself.  
  
"Wow, you still know me well," she said, still smiling.  
  
"I still can't believe I'm talking to you again, I thought I would never see you again," She smiled at him when he said it, this was the Tanner she knew, she didn't know what the others were talking about, he was perfectly fine.  
  
"Me too," she said softly.  
  
"I never thought I would see those eyes again," he said, giving her a soft smile. She couldn't believe he had said that, it was one of last things he had ever said to her.  
  
"Wow, that line always works doesn't it?" spoke a voice from behind them both. Kay turned around to see Bradin there with Sarah, glaring at Bradin. She sighed, not wanting to her this.  
  
"way to go," she said under her breathe at Bradin. She shook her head and looked away.  
  
"Why don't you just mind your own business Westerly?" Tanner snapped at him, shooting him an angry look. Bradin just stared him down, with a just as angry glare.  
  
"C'mon Bradin, let's just go," Sarah pleaded, tugging on Bradin's arm.  
  
Tanner just looked away as the moment stopped, turning back to Kay, "Let's go," he said shortly getting up.  
  
"Alright," she said, getting up too, shaking her head at Bradin again.  
  
"That's right Smith, walk away from your problems," Bradin shot at him. Kay didn't know why Bradin was doing this, she knew that him and Tanner were practicly enemies but the way this was going it seemed like Bradin wanted to fight or something.  
  
"How about we don't do this Westerly?" Tanner said, shooting him another glance, then starting to walk out. Seconds later, someone tapped on Tanner's shoulder. He turned around and was greeted with a punch in the cheek.  
  
Both Kay and Sarah looked over at Bradin with wide eyes, "Bradin!!"

* * *

scene!!!R&R please, hope you liked it! thanks for reading! ideas always welcome, im kinda at a block:( yes, bradin threw the first punch, ull see why next chapter, dont be upset! 


	6. Roles

"Kay! What the hell were you thinking?" yelled an outraged Jay, after retrieving his sister and Bradin from the ice cream shop.  
  
"Why am I getting yelled? I didn't start the brawl unlike someone," she snapped at him, crossing her arms. That was true, Bradin had started the fight. But Tanner had finished it, slugging Bradin, giving him a very swollen cheek. Everyone else was unscratched, Sarah and Kay had both backed away when they had started to fight and Tanner had walked away with a sore shoulder.  
  
"That is true but I told you not to go out with him in the first place, he is 18!"  
  
"Only two years older than me, I turn 16 next month, god, Jay, get a hold of yourself," she spat at him, she hated him this way. Trying his best to take over the big brother role, he just shook his head at her, in an obvious disapproving way.  
  
"And don't think I'm not upset Bradin, this isn't even funny," Ava started, lecturing her nephew.  
  
"Why did you punch Tanner in the first place?" Jay asked.  
  
"I really hope it wasn't to save and or protect me or I will be really pissed off,"  
  
"Then I won't talk," Bradin said shortly, looking over at Kay.  
  
"Bradin, that was going too far, I mean, I've known you for like three weeks and even you are trying out that big brother role, I mean, Jay almost has that down pat but I don't need you too look out for me, I'm a big girl," Jay was about to say something but she cut him off, "Please don't start Jay, I don't want to talk at the moment," And that was the last thing she said, for the rest of the night. She retreated to her room and fell asleep happy, well, a little bit happy, there was still that sinking feeling of Bradin in the next room. Should she be happy he defended her? Or insulted?  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Kay? Coming out of your room today? We need to talk,"  
  
"Jay, talking isn't you lecturing me about the guys I go out with, I mean come on, I'm not coming out,"  
  
"But you need to eat something,"  
  
"No, I don't and if you think I am in that great a need for food, send some pizza under the door if you need to!" She sighed and sunk back into her bed. It was nearly noon and she was still in her pajamas and her hair was a mess. She didn't want to stay in the house for the entire day, but she decided to leave after she knew everyone else was gone. Derrick was going to Martha's, Jay had the shop, Johnny had somewhere to go and sell a house, Ava and Susanna were out to some fashion get together and Nikki was going to the peir with Cameron.  
  
She quietly stepped out of her room, looking down the hallway. She walked down and peered into Bradin's room. He was lying on his bed, head phones on his ears.  
  
"And so she lives," he says from his bed, not moving. She stopped in her tracks.  
  
"You know, I wouldn't even be put in this postion if it wasn't for you trying to save the day," she said to him, leaning against his doorframe.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have had to do what I did last night if you had listened to Jay,"  
  
"You know what Bradin? I don't need this, I mean, you're making it seem like I am the bad guy when you interupted my date last night,"  
  
"I'm sorry okay? I don't want to see anyone with Tanner after what happened, he's an ass, you deserve better,"  
  
"Thanks for trying Bradin, but I can choose guys for myself, there is nothing wrong with Tanner, nothing at all, so just mind your own god damn business," and with that she fled from the house, not looking back. Tears streamed down her face. Why did someone have to be so nice, caring and kind when that's not what she wanted...or so she thought...  
  
(ok, yah, short, dont kill me, more drama in the next chapters i promise, R&R please!!!) 


	7. Change

Reluctantly, Kay was glad to be gone from the house. She had had enough of Bradin, enough of her brother and enough of her room. People change, everyone in that house needed to realise it. Obviously Jay hadn't noticed she wasn't his tag-along little sister anymore, she was growing up and changing herself. Tanner was changing too, or a least she hoped he was.

She walked along the sandy beach, staring out to the scattered surfers in the cool air. She longed to go surfing but that would mean stopping by the surf shop and probably running into Jay, not a good idea now. Things were getting better. Jay was lightening up and bit and seemed really happy to have her in Playa Linda. Bradin was a great and cute guy, who she got along with great. Ava was such an swesome aunt to Bradin, Nikky and Derrick, and a great person. But ever since Kay had run into Tanner, everything seemed misplaced or mixed up. But she liked him. A lot. Maybe not enough, there was still that slight feeling she got around Bradin, but that didn't matter, they were friends.

She made her way towards the mall again, throught the busy streets to avoid anyone on the beach. She slowly walked into the shoe store, watching Tanner finish with a last customer. He made a good salesman at a shoe store, he could probably sell them to someone who didn't need any shoes.

"Hey," she said, walking up to the counter as he took off his nametag. He gave her one of his signature smiles, and that made her smile.

"Hey," he said, saying bye to someone else working as they walked out.

"So, how was work?" she asked, thinking of something to say without bringing up the various events of the other night.

"I swear I am going to quit one of these days, not much shoe business in the summer, so dull and boring," he said, shrugging.

"I could have guessed, I've never like shoes," she said, laughing.

"I guess I'll cross that off of my list," he said, in a secretive sort of way.

"What list?" she asked.

"The list of things I might get you for your birthday,"

"You don't have to get me anything for my brithday Tanner, anyway, it's a few weeks away, but thanks for remembering, I doubt even Jay did," she said, sighing about her brother.

"Of course I do, we go back Kay, I was there for your 14th, and you're here for your 16th, we'll do something special," he promised, giving her a smile. Somehow the way he said special made her uncertain, she just forced a smile back. They walked back on the beach, Tanner putting his arm over her shoulders as they talked. It was true, she did miss talking to him, but there was something different about him now. Something brought the ice cream shop come to her mind and she had to question him.

"What's up between you and Bradin? Because last night, you two seemed-" He cut her off.

"He was being a jerk last night, making something out of nothing, we were just having ice cream," he said. That was true. Bradin had started it but he didn't have to fight back.

"But why did you fight back?" she pressed on, wanting an answer.

"I had to, he hit me, I didn't do anything-" This time she cut him off.

"You didn't do anything last night, but what about a different time? Anything?"

"No." he said shortly, stopping the conversation. She sighed.

"Kay!" a voice called out from ahead of them. It was Bradin.

"Bradin," she said flatly, staying beside Tanner.

"Uh, you have to come back for supper," he said, avoiding looking at Tanner. She sighed again.

"Alright, see you," she said, giving Tanner a quick kiss on the cheek and slipping away from his arm. She walked beside Bradin silently as they traveled down the beach towards the house. They climbed the steps in the same slient way until Bradin grabbed her arm for her to stop.

"Bradin, what the heck are you doing? You said it was supper," she stated, freeing her arm.

"I thought we all told you to stay away from Tanner," he started.

"Bradin, please don't okay, I don't need this from you, I've had enough with Jay, and I'm not even in his good books, just don't." she said, with a pleading look in her eyes.

He sighed and moved a little closer, "Just be careful, okay?" She looked at him and felt it again. A rush. His peircing blue eyes made her feel almost safe. He felt the moment, and he kissed her. She felt his lips on hers and she pulled away, a confused look on her face. She didn't know what to think. She raced up to the house, just steps ahead of Bradin. She took her seat at the kitchen table, hiding her emotions about what had just happened. Bradin took a seat across from her, avoiding eye contact.

"Things have been really bust around the shop, even with Bradin coming in to help," Jay explained as they all ate their dinner. He kept casually glancing over at his sister, she seemed different. She had changed since she had arrived in Playa Linda. Even if he hadn't seen her in so long, he had never experienced her so changed like this.

Kay had an idea,"Jay, I know for a fact I am not in your good books right now, I could help out, it's not like I don't know my surfboards," she said, giving him a lingering look, a willingness in her eyes. Jay smiled. Maybe he had thought wrong. Maybe his sister hadn't changed as much as he thought.

(i am very sorry i havent updated for about forever, really i am. im going to try my best to update more often now and i thank everyone for the reviews that keep coming :) R&R! oh and shoutout to MissDelight (you may know her, an awsum author around here) for her help with this chapter! R&R!) 


	8. A Bad Feeling About This

A few weeks had passed with Kay working in the beach shop with Bradin and Jay. Things seemed to be getting better for everyone. Kay had kept seeing Tanner, ignoring the mindless pressuring of Jay to stop. He seemed to have given up on persuading her, claiming she can make her own mistakes. Things were better between the two but whenever Jay or Kay brought up the subject of Tanner, their conversation stopped. 

It was a normal day in the shop, people coming in and out renting and purchasing surfboards with some acessories in there too. Both Bradin and Kay were working, while Jay took his break. Kay sat restlessly behind the counter, doodling on a notepad as Bradin went and tidied up the boards. She quickly pulled her hair out from it's messy bun and let it rest at her shoulders. Tomorrow was her 16th birthday, and things were great. Well, most things were great, but not all of them. Ever since Bradin had kissed her out of nowhere like that, they seemed to have stopped talking. They made the usual conversation at work and at dinner, but the casual conversations they used to have had washed away at sea.

She glanced at her watch, her shift was over in half an hour. She sighed and watched as some of the surfers strolled in and out of the shop. Suddenly she saw a framilar face.

"Hey Tanner," she smiled as he walked up to the counter. He flashed her a smile back and leaned in to give him a kiss. She returned the favour but pulled away quickly.

"Hey.." he replied, still smiling.

"Not to be harsh, but you better go, Jay will be back from his break soon and.." she kinda trailed off, recieving some glares from Bradin.

"Nothing is stopping me from shopping here, unless he wants less business," he said in a calm way, walking away from the counter and off to look at the surfboards. Kay smiled a small smile. She watched as he waltzed around the room, looking at various surfboards and making sure he got in Bradin's way. Kay let out a little laugh when Bradin made his way to the counter, thinking Tanner's antics weren't very funny.

"Jay is going to be mad when he sees him here," he stated, fiddling with the cash register.

"Well, wouldn't that mean it would be my problem? Or Jay's even? No need for your opinion, thanks though," she said stiffly, giving him a look.

"Fine then, you problem just walked in," he responed, taking a seat and waiting for the action between the Robertson siblings. As Jay realized his sister meeting eyes with her boyfriend, he let out an angry sigh.

"Kay, what is he doing here? It's bad enough you are going out with him but you had to invite him here, just while I was on break, and-"

"Jay, if you must know, I didn't invite Tanner here, he's a customer himself, deal with it," she said, with a take-that look on her face.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I went over there and talked to him?" Jay replied, in an angry tone.

"Do go ahead," she said, not showing a flinch of emotion. She did not want Jay to talk to him, or Tanner to talk to Jay. She let out a breath, hopefully this would go by easily.

"Can I help you?" Jay started with as he calmly approached Tanner, who had heard the conversation that had taken place on the other side of the shop.

"No, I'm just looking," Tanner stated slyly, making his way around Jay.

"You almost done looking? We have a shop to run, no soliciting..." he stated smoothly.

"I don't mean to be soliciting," he said, mocking him, "I thought you would want a paying customer?"

"I do, not people who just look around the store all day, doing nothing," Jay said, through his teeth.

"Whoa there, got it, I'll just be going then," he stated, adding in a mix of sarcasam to Jay.

"Ya, go and don't come back," he snapped as Tanner made his way out of the store, with a last wave to Kay.

"Jay, what was that?" Kay asked, "You do realize you aren't supposed to send away paying customers,"

"Knock it off Kay, paying customers don't just walk around doing nothing,"

"Or you just don't like him at all and won't give him a chance," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Jay jerked his head around.

"Believe me, it was nothing," she replied cooly, hoping off the stool and checking her watch, "And I am officially off of my shift, thank god, I've had enough of this shop" And she raced from the store.

Soon enough she had caughten up with Tanner who was on his way down the boardwalk.

"Hey," he said, giving her a smile.

"Tanner, I am so sorry for Jay, there's something changed about him, I haven't figured it out yet," she said, returning his smile. In turn, he placed his arm protectivly over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, it's okay, I can just ignore him," he breathed in and then out,"Special plans for you birthday tomorrow you know,"

"I already told you not to do anything," she laughed as they walked along.

"Don't worry, it will be good," he smirked, giving her a kiss.

She smiled, "Whatever you say..."

* * *

"Tanner, please, come on, stop" she pleaded but he didn't stop.

"No, don't worry, it will be fine," he went on, doing what he was doing. She felt wrong, violated. She wanted him to stop. This was not how she wanted to remember her 16th birthday. She wanted someone to come along and here something from his apartment. She insisted on not going there after dinner but he was good at persuading. It was all going well until now.

"Please, stop" she tried to push him away but that didn't do anything. She finally got a hold of the side of the couch and she pushed as hard as she could up and away from him. She ran from her apartment, leaving her torn sweater behind.

(there we go, that's all i can do right now, sorry for the lack of longness, i wanted to get this up. in case you cant figure it out tanner is erm, harassing her, i was sick of nice tanner, he can die. lol, little note to miss delight, just wait til next chapter... something happens... ;) R&R i live off of them! thanks for reading )


	9. Life In general

_i know, i am horrible. i havent updated in forever, i will try my best to make this chapter long. things have been... busy for the past while, so here i go. and yeah, uhhm, please read and review, summer is coming soon which means (new summerland!) no school, leaving some more time to type, okay? ok :)_

**Someone**

Millions of things flew through Kay's mind. She couldn't believe what had just happened with Tanner. She thought he was a good guy. She trusted him, she cared for him. Maybe he didn't feel the same all along. She felt horribly violated. And she felt like she would have been able to stop him earlier if she had just realized what he was there for. She did her best to be stable as she ran down the beach in the dark, but she felt so dizzy and rushed. She stumbled and fell onto the cold, night sand and took a deep breath.

"What the hell did I do wrong? Why is it always me?" she cried to herself, her long hair falling from it's loose ponytail to cover her face. Did that even make sense to her? True, maybe things were rough sometimes, but always her?

She slowly got up and made her way back to the house, where it seemed none of the lights were on. She sighed and started to head up the stairs, stopping at that coveted stair where Bradin kissed her. Then nothing happened after it. He didn't try to talk to her really, they mainly avoided each other. Had she felt more than what she thought with Bradin? Or did he have a simple crush on another teenage girl? She sighed and continued to trek up the stairs.

She quietly turned the handle on the back door but it was locked. Great. This was just what she needed. She had no energy to climb through any window, so she did what she had to do. She banged on the door. It was a loud bang but was quickly 'shh'ed by someone in the living room. She hoped for it to be someone like Ava, or Susanna. Even Johnny. Not Jay. Or Bradin. She quickly checked her watch as she heard the person fiddling with the locks. 11:48. Not that bad, seeing as Bradin's curfew is 11:30 usually.

A hand grabbed her arm without her realizing and pulled her into the house. A framilar hand, she thought as she peered on. A hand in the family..

"Jay.." she said quietly in a sarcastic way.

"Kay, where the hell have you been? There are rules in this house and you are no exception for them. I want a valid excuse to where you were tonight," he said through his teeth, leading her over towards the couch. She didn't say anything at first. She held back her tears she knew he couldn't see because of the lack of lights.

"I, uhm..., well, ..." she paused. She needed to say something part way believeable.

"If you were out with Tanner, you won't believe what-"

"I was, alright Jay? And I know you are going to go total big brother and ground me forever, and make me take extra shifts and stuff at the shop, and I don't care right now. All I really want is a good night's sleep, if you don't mind," she ended her speech talking really quietly. Jay wasn't even thinking about her feelings right now, all he thought about was Tanner. And how he hated him.

"Whatever Kay, early to rise tomorrow, trust me," and with that he got up, and walked out without saying anything else. No goodnight. No I'm glad you're fine. No I love you. Nothing. Kay let her head hang as she got up and headed to her room. She felt even worse now. Her brother couldn't even face her anymore without showing his true feelings. She wasn't even wanted in their house, that's how she felt.

"All I do is make things worse.. " she concluded as she fell onto her bed, still in her clothes. A single tear fell down her face and she pulled her covers over herself.

* * *

"Kay!" a voice boomed from outside her door. Kay quickly perked up, her hair a sticky mess. She looked over at her clock. 6 am? There was a bang at the door.

"Kay, get up!" a voice said as the person opened the door.

"You are supposed to wait until I say you can come in, " she snapped, laying back down on her pillow. Jay looked at his sister and shook his head.

"I am just here," he started to walk over to the window, "To make sure you are awake, " He pulled open the blinds, letting the sun stream through.

"Ahhh, kill me now, " she said, pulling the covers over her face.

"And to tell you, you are grounded. For three days. No leaving the house." and with that, he walked out of her room, slamming the door behind him.

"I can't believe him, I was only what? Twenty minutes late.." she said to herself, sitting up in her bed.

"Yeah, but you didn't call, and you didn't say where you were, leaving you grounded," spoke a voice from her doorway. Bradin, who had slowly opened it peered in on her room.

"Again, you are supposed to knock then I let you in," she sighed in an angry tone, "You can go now, I really don't need this from you,"

"Whatever, are you okay? You look kind of .. tense,"

"I'm fine Westerly, please just let me sleep,"

* * *

After a full day of sitting in the house, mainly in her room, Kay had gotten a lot of thinking done. Thinking about her life mostly. It was after dinner now, everyone had headed down to the beach. She desperatly would have wanted to head down with them, to sit in the sand and let the water fall across her feet. But Jay didn't budge about it. She never remembered him being so strict about these things.

She was still thinking as she again sat up in her room. Her life seemed so jumbled and out of place now. Everything felt so wrong. Her parents didn't want her, so they sent her to the states to live with the brother she never kept in touch with anymore. Then she fell into a family where she didn't fit. She was out of place. No one got her jokes, no one really got her. Then there was Bradin. And Tanner. Both causing her to have emotional trauma to go along with everything else.

Why did she feel so horrible about it all? And so sad? It seemed she couldn't please anyone, anywhere she went. She could always go back home. But she knew once she ended up there, her parents would send her away again. Probably to some school. The tears were coming back to her face as she glanced out the window, seeing them all talking and playing around the bonfire on the beach. They don't even care.

She slinked out of her room, and came across some of Ava and Susanna's sewing tools. A pair of sharp scissors came in her view. Something to take away the pain. She grabbed them quickly and held the blade to her wrist. Too obvious. She thought for a moment. No, it would work. She pressed down and thought of wearing long sleeved shirts for a while. 'The weather is getting cooler,'. The blood dropped down her arm as she watched them outside again, a final tear falling down her face. She felt better. Or did she?

_(yeah, it may seem kind of harsh, but ive been planning it out, lol. Sorry if that sucked, its not my fault, ahah. R and R and I will love you all. :)_


End file.
